kakumeikivalvravefandomcom-20200214-history
The Heretic Activates
The Heretic Activates (起動する異端者 Kidō Suru Itansha) is the 12th episode of season 1 of Kakumeiki Valvrave. It first aired on June 29, 2013. Detailed Synopsis Following Saki's rejection, Haruto makes plans for a counterattack with L-elf. Meanwhile, the Drilling Mecha starts releasing poison gas while making its way towards Sakimori Academy. Elsewhere, Cain infiltrates the hanger and takes Takumi hostage while Satomi asks Shōko to rescue Akira from inside the school. Afterwards, L-elf suggests using the Valvrave 01 as a Trojan Horse to infiltrate the Dorssian forces, however the plan quickly falls apart when they are confronted by Cain waiting atop the Valvrave 01. At the same time, Team Piedra Del Sol use special mecha armed with heat transferring weapons to immobilize the Valvraves 03, 04 and 05. Back in the hanger, Haruto and L-elf are single-handedly overpowered by Cain, although Haruto immobilizes Cain to allow L-elf to escape, to no avail as A-drei stops him. Meanwhile, Akira finds the resolve to leave her hideout when Shōko is knocked unconscious by the Drilling Mecha and boards the Valvrave 06, saving Shōko and using its hacking capabilities to destroy the Drilling Mecha. In the chaos, L-elf and Haruto manage to board the Valvrave 01 and attempt to kill Cain, although much to their horror, he survives and activates the inoperable Valvrave 02 with the Prue AI. As the Valvrave 02 takes a humanoid shape with plasma limbs, L-elf deduces that Cain isn't human. Elsewhere, the Magius organization gathers. Stats Characters Mecha Quotes "Year 0 of the Third Galactic Empire. It was still called "year 71 of the true calendar" back then." : Saki "Isn't that the very end of the galaxy? Is that planet Earth? It all began on that small planet?" : The Prince "Not even the planet itself. It was a single, tiny module that started it all." "The first of us, the Founder, lost many of his comrades in the battles for Module 77. And that's where he encountered the Magius." : Saki "I want to devote my life to taking responsibility" : Haruto "Have you lost it? I'm an idol, you know. I can never be tied down to a single person. You're such a child, Haruto. I'm a celebrity! I have to deal with this kind of stuff every day. The world we adults live in would make you kids tremble." "You know just as well as I do that the holy spirit possessed you. Now leave and go save our prime minister. I kinda like her too." : Saki "I rejected... I rejected her..." : Akira "Sashinami Shoko. It's time to go. Or would you rather have your father's death be in vain? : L-elf "Don't tell Haruto." : Shoko "Because Tokishima Haruto would be tormented by guilt if he found out he killed Prime Minister Sashinami? You two are so much alike." "Poison gas?! Is thids true?" : L-elf "Yes! Is that drill makes it to the surface, the entire module's air supply will be contaminated, and we'll all die!" : Satomi "So much for the New Guinea Agreement, huh? You always did use any means to your end, Cain." : L-elf "Do you know him?" : Haruto "He's a war hero who's received no less than three Medal Honor. He was at center of the revolution 12 years ago and is a prominent member of high society today. He's also...the man who taught me everything." : L-elf "Sashinami, is that you?! It's me Renbokoji! Please, save my sister! Save Akira! The drill's headed for the school. Akira's in mortal danger! She was bullied in school when she was little. She's too scared to come outside. She won't respond to my texts or pick up her phone. Please Sashinami! You're the only one I can count-" : Satomi "Stay out of this! I'm not scared. I stay here because I like it here. There are no bad people here. Idiot get filtered out automatically. It's a justice that's clean! A world that belongs only to me!" : Akira "Make the enemy attack Unit 01?" : Haruto "It'll be a Trojan horse. We'll hide inside the engine and infiltrate the enemy's lines." : L-elf "Welcome, my greatest creation. Your graduation ceremony may now begin." "The Trojan horse, huh? An old idea, but not necessarily a bad one. I shall be taking this unit. For the sake of our clan." "Immortal, huh? He must be from the third generation then. No hesitation to kill your master? That'd earn you an S grade! However...Surely you know by now. You cannot hope to win against me." : Cain "The Colonel ordered me to interrogate you. Don't worry. When this is all over, I shall take your eye. You'll be my left eye, and witness with me my revolution." : A-drei "If I have to go outside, I'd rather die! It's like evolving into a flea! I don't wanna live that badly! You're already a flea, Satomi! You keep on living, surrounded by other vermin! I'll live alone and die alone too!" : Akira "You don't care if you die? Well I do!" "Love, smile, sunshine... It'll all be gone forever! We won't be able to meet or talk again! No more hate! No more touch!" "Don't look down on friendship! We're friends, aren't we?" : Shoko "I know you only hold bad memories within you, but I counting on you Prue." : Cain "Unit 02 was broken. Only the specially prepared students can pilot the Valvraves. He was harness the Valvraves' light without any equipment. All these point to one conclusion: he's not human!" : L-elf "We are the Magius." : The Magius "We govern the world from the shadows." : Cain Category:Season 1